Destructive Deceptions
by Star Scribe
Summary: When Clark and Lana start dating, another twosome plans their destruction. (New chapter)
1. Partners

"Smallville" and its characters belong to whomever created "Superman" and its producers. I am making no money on this. I wrote this story purely for fun. "Destructive Deceptions" is rated R for language and themes.

DESTRUCTIVE DECEPTIONS

Clark Kent rang the doorbell at the Lang house. Lana opened it, her black hair swinging. She leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. "What are you doing here so late?" She inquired sweetly.

Clark smiled. "I missed you." Lana's face lit up and she kissed Clark again. She clasped Clark's hand in hers and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

Across the street, a man hidden in the darkness of the trees took a long drag from his cigarette. Whitney Fordman angrily tossed the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, imagining Clark under his foot. "Damn you, Kent. You stole Lana from me, but I swear I'll get her back." With his vow fresh in mind, he stalked off towards home.

A few blocks over, Chloe Sullivan printed out her finished article. Sighing, she checked her Buddy List. _You're never on-line anymore, Clark, _she thought sullenly. She picked up her phone and began dialing the Kent farm.

The kind voice of Martha Kent came through the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Kent, it's Chloe."

"How are you, dear?"

I'm fine. Is Clark home?"

"No, I'm sorry, he's not."

"Oh," Chloe said disappointedly.

"I think he's at Lana's," Chloe said, her anger and resentment barely concealed. "Goodbye, Mrs. Kent," she said and hung up the phone abruptly.

"Damn you, Lana," she fumed and threw her phone against the wall, breaking it. She grabbed her yearbook and flipped through the pages furiously, finally coming upon a full-page photo of Lana Lang. She tore the page out and stuffed it in her wastebasket. It wasn't fair! She'd loved Clark since fourth grade, and the Lang Bitch just strung him along until Whitney left, and then she stole him! Her rage subsided and she leaned on her windowsill, breathing the night air of Kansas. As she gazed, she saw Whitney walking up the street.

The next day at Smallville High School, Chloe stared at Clark and Lana, completely ignoring Pete Ross. As she looked across the cafeteria, she saw something even more significant than Clark and Lana: someone staring at them with familiar anger. And that someone was Whitney Fordman.

Whitney slowly bit into his cheeseburger and began to chew with even tasting it.

Jack Bronson nudged his shoulder. "Hey Whit, you okay?" He traced Whitney's gaze. "Man, you've got to get over that chick. She's with Kent now."

Whitney turned his glare on his friend. "I know that," he said, biting off each word. "I mean, I went on vacation for six weeks, and when I came back, I saw Lana making out with Kent at the Talon."

Jack sighed exasperatedly. "I know Whit, you told me a thousand times. But like I told you, she's dating Kent now."

Whitney's steely expression didn't change. "I...don't...care. She was mine before, and she'll be mine again," he vowed as he ate the last of his cheeseburger.

"Whatever, man," Jack chuckled and began talking to his other friends. That was when he saw Chloe Sullivan staring at the same sickeningly happy couple, and at him.

Whenever Whitney was near Lana and Kent, he'd glance to see if Chloe was staring, too. And she was, she always was. As he glanced at Chloe for the hundredth time, an idea began to come together in the blond jock's brain. He chuckled to himself.

Chloe put the _Torch _to bed and headed to Main Street for coffee at the Beanery. She couldn't bear to go to the Talon anymore, not since she'd seen Clark and Lana making out in a back room. As she slumped into a booth, Zoe the waitress brought her a steaming cup of coffee. "Zoe, what do you do when the guy you love is seeing another girl, especially one who doesn't deserve him?" Chloe asked miserably.

Zoe looked eyes with the teenage reporter. "I cut off all her hair." Seeing Chloe's mortified expression, she started laughing. "Just kidding! If they're not right for each other, eventually it'll burn out." With that, she rushed back to her job.

"That's not good enough for me," Chloe muttered to herself.

Just then, Whitney walked into the Beanery and sat down across from Chloe. 

"What do you want?" She snapped nastily.

"I've got a business deal for you."

"What?"

"Look, you want Kent. And I want Lana back," he explained.

"So?" Chloe asked, bored.

Whitney chuckled. "Divide and conquer. We break them up, and comfort them in their sadness."

Chloe smiled a cruel glint in her eyes as she imagined comforting Clark...in bed. She extended her hand, and they shook. "What do you have in mind?"

TBC

Hope you like it! Read and Review! ~SS 


	2. Phase One

After school the next day, Whitney snuck into the office of the _Smallville Torch. _Intrigued, he walked over to the Wall of Weird. That was when he spotted the magazine cover of Lana from the day of the meteor shower. He pulled it off and brought it close to his face.

"See anything you like?" Whitney jumped to see Chloe close the office door.

"Yeah," he replied, showing her Lana's cover.

Chloe groaned her disgust clear in her voice. "Take it. I see enough of that whore as it is."

Whitney's expression turned to anger. "Don't ever insult Lana," he threatened.

"Ok, ok," Chloe answered, blowing off his warning. "So, how are we going to split up Smallville's Couple of the Year?" She inquired, sliding into the chair in front of her computer. "The only weakness your beloved Miss Lang has, as far as I know, is her parents."

Whitney sat down on the edge of Chloe's desk. "Lana's biggest weakness is trust. All we have to do is make her think Kent's cheating, and she'll dump him like yesterday's trash," he said chuckling. "She'll need someone to help her through it--"

"And so will Clark," Chloe interrupted.

Whitney suddenly jumped off the teenage reporter's desk. "I've got it!" He leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear. And the more he said, the wider her smile got.

The next day after fourth period, Chloe threw her books in her locker and slammed it shut. Looking up, she saw Clark and his bitch headed her way. Remembering Whitney's plan, she ducked inside a doorway out of sight but within earshot.

The first voice Chloe heard was Lana's. "...Talon...4o'clock." She cringed when she heard the slurp of lips touching and then the smack as they broke apart.

Then Clark's voice reached Chloe's ears. "Nothing could stop me from meeting you."

_We'll see about that,_ Chloe thought maliciously as she listened to Lana's departing footsteps. Timing it perfectly, she stepped out of the doorway and right into Clark. "Hi, Clark. Nice shirt," she said teasingly as she secretly breathed him in.

"Hi, Chloe. You okay?"

"Yeah." Taking her cue, she set the first phase of the plan into action. "Um, Clark, can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "You know we have really been blowing Pete off lately." Clark again nodded in agreement. Chloe continued, "So, I was thinking we could go to Fordman's and pick him up a "we still love you" present."

"Good idea. When?"

"Today. See I'm going over to Pete's house tonight to study for the history test."

Clark ran his hands through his hair. "Damn. I can't do it today."

"Why?" Chloe asked with pretend disappointment.

"I'm meeting Lana at the Talon at four."

"Well, Fordman's is right down the street, Clark. Tell you what: I'll meet you at Fordman's at 3:30, and we'll get Pete's present in plenty of time." She sealed the deal, along with his fate, with a smile.

Clark gave in. "Ok, see you then." Clark grabbed the books he needed for his next class and headed down the hall.

Chloe looked down at her left hand and imagined a wedding ring wrapped around the fourth finger. "Mrs. Chloe Kent. Has a nice ring to it," she chuckled as she headed to study hall.

Drumming his fingers on the counter, Whitney nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone rang. "Fordman's. How can I help you?" He asked in his polite employee voice.

"It's me." Whitney recognized the voice of his new partner. "Clark will be here in any minute. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, when you get my signal, make the hole, but not big enough for Lana to notice."

"I know," Whitney said, getting a little annoyed.

"Call me when it's done." Without even a goodbye, Chloe hung up.

Seconds later, she walked in the store with Clark right behind her. Whitney headed for the door.

"Hey, Whitney," Clark said as the two young men passed each other.

"Hey, Kent," Whitney replied while his mind was screaming, _Bastard!_ Once outside, he stood in front of his truck and waited for Chloe's signal.

Chloe held a green shirt up against Clark's chest. "No, it'd look bad on him." She hung it back up. "Maybe this one?" She held the next shirt up. For no apparent reason, she shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked quizzically.

"Fine."

Taking his cue, Whitney stabbed his tire and watched the air go out. Then he headed to the Talon. "Hey, Lana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me? I blew a tire. I need someone to help."

"Sure, Whitney." And with that, they headed to Whitney's truck.

Seeing Whitney gone, Chloe positioned herself and then turned her head sharply, hitting Clark right in the mouth. "OW!"

"Oh, my God. I am...so...sorry. Here let me see if anything's broken." She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up, inspecting his mouth.

Whitney showed Lana the gash in his tire. "Oh, my gosh!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's bad. Can you hand me the toolbox? It's right by the store window."

"Sure." Lana bent down and picked up the toolbox. When she straightened up, she looked in the window. What she saw made all the blood drain from her face.

TBC

Hope you like this chapter!

Read and Review! ~ SS


End file.
